Web applications (for example, games, email services, or the like), when accessed or executed by a web browser, may store certain information on the device hosting the web browser. The information may include user-specific settings and state information regarding the web application in the form of a cookie or, where applicable, a set of data stored in a local file system. If a user closes the web browser and then uses web application on another web browser, for example, on a different device, then the settings and state for the web application will be lost and the user will be forced to start the web application from a default state.